Et puisse le sort vous être favorable
by Miss-Everdeen-forever
Summary: Les 54 èmes hungers games. Les jeux continuent, plus sanglants encore. Un arène sauvage, des tribut décidé et un public ravi...Laissez Marina lewis,district 2 et Liam Harrisson, district 11, vous contez leur histoire: Les 54ems jeux de la faim.


Voilà un petit rappel pour ceux qui ont oubliés pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouvés…. J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture !

District 1 : Les objets de luxe (VO : **Luxury**), comme les meubles, les bijoux et les décorations intérieures.

District 2 : Les objets de maçonnerie (VO : **Masonry**), comme les bâtiments de pierre, les routes et les outils.

District 3 : La technologie (VO : **Technology**), comme les divertissements, les gadgets et les appareils de communication.

District 4 : La pêche (VO : **Fishing**), comme les poissons, les fruits de mer et les algues.

District 5 : L'énergie (VO : **Power**), comme l'électricité, l'énergie nucléaire et les batteries.

District 6 : Les transports (VO : **Transportation**), comme les trains à lévitation, les hovercrafts et les voitures.

District 7 : Le bois (VO : **Lumber**), comme le papier, les matériaux de construction et les meubles.

District 8 : Le textile (VO : **Textiles**), comme les vêtements, les uniformes des Pacificateurs et les perruques.

District 9 : Les céréales (VO : **Grain**), comme le blé, le maïs et le foin.

District 10 : Le bétail (VO : **Livestock**), comme le bœuf, le porc et les volailles.

District 11 : L'agriculture (VO : **Agriculture**), comme les fruits, les légumes et les arbres décoratifs.

District 12 : Les ressources minérales (VO : **Mining**), comme le charbon, les métaux et les pierres.

District 13 : Le graphite et le nucléaire (VO : **Graphite, Nuclear**), comme les substances radioactives et certains métaux et pierres.

**Règles des hungers Games**

_**Extrait du traité de la trahison**_

_La guerre. Une terrible guerre. Les treize districts se sont rebellés contre le pays qui avait pris soin d'eux, les avaient nourris. Des morts, beaucoup de morts : des familles déchirées, des enfants orphelins…Des frères se battant les un contre les autres. Puis la paix revint et la vie reprit son cours. Mais pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, le gouvernement a créé les jeux de la faim. Il a été décrété que deux courageux jeune gens de chaque district, un garçon et une fille âgé de 12 à 18 ans tirés au sort, seront entrainé à l'art de la survie puis lâché dans une arène où ils se battront à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un . Et pour prouver sa générosité, le capitole couvrira le vainqueur de richesse ainsi que son district. Les hungers Games sont nés. _

Et puisse le sort vous être favorable

The 54 Hungers Games

Pdv Marina

Je m'appelle Marina Lewis, j'ai 15 ans. Je suis originaire du district 4, celui de la pêche, un des districts le plus riche, vu qu'il lèche les bottes du Capitole depuis la fin de la révolte. Ici, on ne manque de rien : Ni de nourriture, ni d'argent, ni de participants pour les hungers Games. Ironique de savoir qu'ici on se bat pour participer aux jeux alors que dans les districts les plus pauvres, on prie chaque soir pour que son enfant soit épargné. Sur les 54 éditions des hungers Games, nous en avons remportés14. Pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais bon, parlons un peu de moi. Mon nom provient de mes yeux : deux grands iris d'un bleu profond, et des cheveux blonds. Un physique normal dans un district aussi ensoleillé. Mes parents tiennent un petit commerce de pêche Nous avons énormément d'argent, et nous ne manquons de rien. Cette année, c'est ma quatrième moisson mais je n'ai rien à craindre. Dans mon district, il y a toujours des volontaires. Le district des carrières. Mon frère faisait parti de ceux là, avant qu'il ne meure aux hungers Games. Il s'était cru plus fort qu'il ne l'était et s'était porté volontaire, à l'âge de 18 ans. C'était il y a 4 ans. Mes parents ne s'en était jamais remis et nourrissait une haine profonde à l'égard des hungers Games. Mon frère avait toujours été leur préféré, leur petit chouchou, car il excellait dans l'art du combat. Il était sans aucun doute le plus fort de l'école des carrières. Il est mort bêtement, tué par une éruption qui a ravagé la moitié de sa meute de carrière. Fort physiquement, il ne s'est pas douté un seul instant que la montagne d'apparence si paisible pourrait être en fin de compte un redoutable volcan. Après sa mort, ma mère s'était mise à boire, tandis que mon père se tuait au travail. Il était hors de question pour eux que je participe au hungers Games. J'ai pourtant reçu un entrainement que la plupart des gens ne pourraient pas s'offrir, j'avais même l'intention de me porter volontaire avant mes 18 ans. Mais c'était avant la mort de mon frère. C'est là que je mes suis rendu compte de l'inutilité des jeux. Malgré tout cela, je me porterai volontaire cette année. Je suis forte, plus que la plupart des autres carrières. Brutus veut que je porte volontaire cette année. Il dit que si j'allais aux hungers Games, gagner serait une tâche facile. Selon lui je suis la plus jeune carrière ayant autant de potentiel. Non pas parce que je veux devenir célèbre, gagner de l'argent, ou couvrir mon district de richesse mais parce que je veux qu'on ne m'oublie pas. Je veux monter à mes parent, à mon district, à Panem que je ne suis pas la petite fille innocente et inutile dont j'ai l'air en apparence. Je n'espère pas gagner. Je veux juste montrer au capitole que je ne suis pas un pion de plus dans leur jeux. Et je le ferai. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. J'imagine la tête qu'ils feront lorsque je me porterai volontaire….

Pdv Liam 

Je m'appelle Liam Harrison, j'ai 17 ans et mon nom ne vous est peut être pas inconnu. En effet, mon père a gagné les 54 ème hungers Games. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. Après la perte de sa femme, mon père c'est renfermé. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un outil de gloire pour le district. Que je gagne les hungers Games est son souhait le plus cher, et il me la bien fait comprendre. Le temps qu'il passe avec moi, c'est lors de mon entrainement quotidien dans le jardin de la maison du village des vainqueurs que nous habitons. Je ne vais plus à l'école depuis mes 16 ans. Il a jugé ça inutile, vu que si je participe aux jeux soit je gagne et deviens riche, soit je meurs. Mais pour moi, il est hors de question que j'y prenne part volontairement. Quel est l'intérêt de telles mises à morts. Tant qu'à faire, autant sélectionner 24 enfants et les mettre à morts. Il n'y a rien de plus cruel que de donner aux parents de l'espoir. L'espoir que leur enfant va s'en sortir, qu'il reviendra à la maison, que la vie reprendra son cours, que toutes ses morts n'étaient qu'un mauvais moment à passé. Mais ce scénario n'arrive que dans les contes pour enfants. La réalité nous percute de plein front lors de la parade, lorsque l'on se rends compte qu'ils sont 24 et qu'un seul en sortira vivant. Les jeux de la faim sont cruels mais le pire, c'est la douleur qu'endurent 23 familles chaque année. Bien sur, il y aura un gagnant, souvent un carrière. Ca arrive quelques fois qu'un tribut d'un autre district gagne. On voit alors leurs regards éteins, leur esprits resté dans l'arène, et ils sombrent presque tous dans la drogue, l'alcool ou d'autre dépendances. Mais ce n'est que mon avis : Regardez les gens du capitole, ce n'a pas l'air de les dérangés plus que ça, ça les amuse même. Votez, misez, pariez sur son tribut favori, c'est un passe temps formidable pour eux….

La seule personne qui me retient ici, c'est Léana, ma meilleure amie. On se connait depuis la crèche. Elle non plus, elle n'a pas eu de chance. Ses parents l'ont eus jeunes, à 17 ans. Ils étaient très heureux. Mais hélas, son père fut envoyé aux jeux l'année d'après, laissant sa mère avec un nourrisson. Je considère comme ma sœur, on a tout partagé ensemble. Nos premiers pas, mot baisers, fous rires…

Si elle partait pour les hungers Games, j'en mourrais. Mais ici, il y a tellement de gamines affamées qui prennent des tesserae depuis leurs 12 ans que je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la moisson. Je ne suis inquiet pour aucun de nous deux. Mon père m'appelle et me dit :

-fais moi honneur cette année, ne me déçois pas.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que nous nous dirigeons vers la grande place.

…..

Que ce que vous en pensez ? C'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent. J'aimerais avoir des rewiews donc..Je posterai la suite dès que possible.


End file.
